lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeaNOwl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BeaNOwl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrismh (Talk) 05:38, August 7, 2012 Sorry but I had to delete your page for Misty's little sister. 1: it was badly done and did not match the other pages, and 2: we still don't know what the official names are. So if you have proof that is really her name then the apropriate changes will be fixed. But we're only taking precaution since so many people keep claiming to know the names but are total fibbers... Chrismh (talk) 16:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, whenever I was just getting used to typing the username thing at the end I usually always forgot to put in my signature/name XD we're all new eventually. Anyway, since you told me that I will go make the adjustments I need to make then. If you ever find Prairie's little sisters name please inform me first. Chrismh (talk) 16:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, like I said, People make mistakes and a lot of them keep fibbing about the Littles new names. Like how everyone keeps guessing that Prairie's little sisters name is Meadow. While it would be a cute name and such, its not officially said yet so we shouldn't just make "false" pages. Which is why I wasn't sure if Tricky was a real name or not. 16:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) That's a very odd name, with everyone saying Meadow I kept expecting it to be that XD Anyway thanks for telling me, I've made the page :3 Also, I was considering. With all the work you do around here, how would you feel about being an Admin? You've done alot for someone who just recently joined, and there's currently 3 admin but the one is rarely on since she gave control of the wiki to a friend of mine, but he convinced me to join this one as long as they agreed to let me be an Admin XD Anyway what I'm saying is, it would be nice to have another active Admin on this wiki since the previous 2 rarely are on anymore. I would have to discuss it with my friend first, but I sorta thinking you could be an Admin if you would like to be. And you've been doing an impressive amount of work as I said, so I don't see why you wouldn't really qualify for it. But of course it is up to you also. If you want nothing to do with it then I won't bother to talk with my friend about it. Chrismh (talk) 16:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :3 Its okay, since I'm assuming you didn't know. But fanart isn't allowed on real/official info pages. So I had to remove that super adorable one of Cinder Slippers. You could upload fanart on your userpage or blog entries though, like I have. Chrismh (talk) 22:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC)